Tips (Social Dev Story)
How to earn money without too much hassle there isnt any tips here so I'm just gonna put something based on my opinion Whenever you develop a new game, theres 3 options: Paid, Free, Free and Long term. We are going to talk about how beneficial Free and Long term games can be. I know Free and Long term costs alot, but they can give alot of money in return, if you are patient enough that is. Once you develop a Free and Long term game, a new option in the Development tab appears, which is "Games currently being managed", Now place your first Free and Long term game there and check back every 4 hours or maybe every 12 hours, before you know it, you'll be seeing how beneficial it really is to create Free and Long term games. One reddit user mentioned being able to earn around 60k a day from 3 Free and Long term games, You can manage up to 3 Long term games. I suggest creating Free and Long term game at the "Comcap" platform. When you have more money to spend, then try creating Free Long term games in other platforms. This way, you shouldn't be worrying too much about earning money in the game now, which should also mean you can power up/level up your employees faster. With 3 Long Term games whose Momentum are around ~60 to 80, it is possible to make ~170k/day. Games momentum decrease with the time The more momentum they have, the more money they will bring you. Helpful Tip This is a brief walkthrough of the game's mechanics and some tips Developing a game Developing a game begins with choosing a platform. At first, you are limited to inferior platforms, but as the game progresses, more will be unlocked. You can even develop your own platform, but we'll get to that later. Once you've chosen the platform, you will need to choose your development methods. I recommend you develop a few paid games first to build some bank. After you have enough saved up, consider developing free-to-play games, as they will make it easier to achieve higher sales figures. The last option "long-term" is basically how you make money offline. You can develop up to 3 games for "managing" which generate revenue even you're offline. The maximum cash cap is affected by your company rank, so the more you level, the longer you can stay offline without missing out on profits. Altough a bit pricy, long-term games are the best way of increasing your cash stack. The "momentum" stat affects your offline sales, so replacing your managed games once in a few days is important. Managing your staff I won't be talking much about staff stats, since it's pretty self-explanatory. Feed them items to increase their level, gain some stats. The difference between the star ranks is the amount of upgrades possible and the amount of previous upgrades. Upgrading a staff member resets a staff members level to 0, increases their max level and adds a few base stats. Once a staff member reaches lvl 99,they can be upgraded to be "reincarnated" into a new job. This changes their job type and resets their bonus stats and level to 0, but allows you to keep their previous jobs' base stats and the way they increase. So basically after a coder is reincarnated, he becomes a hardware engineer, but also gains the programming skill as if he was also a programmer. This is the only way to eventually have a staff member with 9999 everything. Don't reincarnate youe staff members before you have a solid team that doesn't depend on a single 4 or 5 star dev. Recruiting every staff member possible is crucial, as the 1 and 2 star staff will be consumed in platform developement later. Furnishing your floors I recommend building separate floors for writers and developers, as the writers of all floors contribute to the projects idea stage. So you can build a floor with all "cost increase" items and one with items that affect the writing skills. This in exchange will negate the 5% bonus from having every staff type, but the writers don't contribute much in the developement stage anyway. Having an extra engineer goes a long way in trying to S rank every stat. The "cost" stat will become relevant once you've managed to land a few 4 and 5 star staff members. At the start you might not have to worry about it, as the 1 star staff members don't cost much. 5 star staff, however, can cost up to 70. Save your big xp items for 5 star staff. They start with a higher tier job and will gain more stats per level. Whenever you use any items, try to add in at least one of the staff's favorite things indicated by a small heart icon. Using the 2 or 3 star items for your lower tier staff is not a big deal, as these items are super easy to come across and will just fill your item box. Improving your ideas You should always have at least one floor doing research. The creativity boost card adds a star to the idea's star level, the infinite card makes the idea infinite. This means it will not be consumed when developed. I recommend focusing on only a few genres at first. Make a 3 star idea infinite, then increase it to 5 stars. This will make developing perfect games a lot easier and is also more reliable than holding a real meeting. Raising your CEO Not much to say about this one. Leveling your CEO is only affected by the frequency of your logins. Always keep them busy, and you'll have nice stats in just a few days. Holding meetings Save up your meeting points until you can hold 10 at a time. Stacked meetings can't give duplicate rewards, so if you wan't to unlock everything, save your meeting points and use them in bulk. Real meetings are not very reliable, so I wouldn' t do them in the beginning. Coins are hard to get a hold of and conserving them is very important, as you need them for additional floors and remodeling. Every real meeting you hold gives you a random 3 star idea and a reward based on the type of CEO holding the meeting. Spending your coins Like I said earlier, conserve your coins. Don't refill your stamina unless it's for a festival. Festivals give you super rare items and only last for a short period, so it's a good ratio of coins per item. The item shop will sell different items for coins every day. Try to buy the stardom items or kairosoft candy if you have some coins lying around. These items are pretty much the next best thing after floor upgrades. Upgrading your item box is useful, but not a priority. You will only really need space after you've developed your own platform. 'Maintaining your own platform ' The best npc platform has around 60,000,000 members. This might sound like a lot, but isn't actually even close to the amount required for 20m+ sales. Once you can consistently develope good games and have nice income, your own platform will be a nice boost to sales. Developing it to a useful point will take a while though, since the co-op company upgrades require stamina. The PF knowledge items have 3 stacks and upgrading each node will consume 1 stack. Leveling the various management perks will increase the amount of preferred users. So eventually you will have every age group at full. Adding overseas fans is less effective than upgrading your consoles, but won't require as strong of a dev team. Consider doing overseas upgrades, if you have the items and some extra cash lying around.